


Emily's Cheap Thing

by RatherBeSleepingHonestly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, danielhowell - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phandiction, the slave boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherBeSleepingHonestly/pseuds/RatherBeSleepingHonestly
Summary: Highschool AU of Dan, Phil, and Brent from The Slave Boy by PhandictionTRIGGER WARNING; this story includes bullying, psychical abuse, emotional abuse, a rape attempt, and reference to self harm





	Emily's Cheap Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Slave Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801347) by [Phandiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction). 



> BRENT IS NOT MY OWN CHARACTER, HE IS FROM THE SLAVE BOY BY PHANDICTION. PLEASE READ THAT, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO COME BACK HERE JUST READ THE SLAVE BOY BY PHANDICTION

(This is a highschool AU of The Slave Boy by Phandiction)  
Dan stood in the bathroom, giving a loud sigh of exhaustion as his polo's buttons became uncentered for the tenth time that day. Dan began moving the shirt again, silent with concentration. Until his phone buzzed against his thigh. Dan jumped, a small squeak echoing off the walls. The buzz had been Phil texting him.  
'Are you home sick bb? I haven't seen you all day'  
'Give me a minute'  
'I've already given you ten'  
Dan fixed his hair for a few seconds before heading out, his turquoise backpack slumped against his shoulders. The cafeteria was buzzing, as always, but he could easily pick out Phil's table. He walked over silently, watching the area around his feet to not walk into anybody and cause a scene. Arms wrapped around Dan's waist, and he grabbed them, his breath slightly quickening out of panic when he wasn't strong enough to pull the pale limbs off of him.  
"It's okay Dan, it's just me," Phil muttered, using a finger to draw a triangle against his boyfriend's stomach. Once the arms left him, Dan turned to Phil, his fists clenched. The raven-haired boy ruffled Dan's hair, a smile faintly on his lips.   
"I spent an hour on my hair," Dan whined, pouting. Phil chuckled, turning the brunette back towards the table.  
"Dan, this is the new student. His name is Brent, I'm helping him around school for his first day."  
Dan's body froze up seeing the caramel brown quiff and forest green eyes. Brent. After a few seconds of shock, the brunette sat down by Phil, fingers tight around his arm. Brent spoke with Phil the whole time, glancing at Dan when he shifted but not actually saying anything. After a few minutes, Dan grabbed his backpack and stood up silently. Brent raised an eyebrow.  
"Why is he leaving so soon?"  
"Dan likes to hang out with the kids at the daycare center next door, he's probably going there."  
And he was. Dan sat on the carpet, a small smile forming when a little girl named Emily walked over and placed a crown onto his curly locks.  
"I now declare you, Prince Dan!"  
He let out a few giggles.  
"Thank you, Queen Emily. I'm honored."  
Dan tensed up when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
"Hey, lunch is almost over."  
When he met blue eyes, Dan took off the crown and handed it to the girl.  
"Nuh-uh, you keep it. That way you'll always be a prince!"  
Dan put the crown back on and stood up. Phil gave Emily a high five like he normally did, and as Dan pulled on his backpack she piped up again.  
"Do you two love each other?"  
Both of them nodded.   
"Yay! You two better come tomorrow, we can have a wedding!"  
Dan was still shocked how accepting most of the kids were. A mom had barged in and cursed out Dan for "forcing his illness on children" (even though her kid literally just said gay in a positive tone). That sent the brunette into tears, and Emily instantly had hugged him, offering a piece of candy her parents had packed for her lunch. Dan blinked back to reality when Phil called his name.  
"Come on, we really should head to math."  
Dan nodded and hugged Emily as a goodbye, running to his next class with Phil. But he just couldn't pay attention. Brent was inbetween them since Phil sat on the end of the row, and every so often Dan would feel a hand rub his thigh.  
Dan spent the rest of the day staying as far away from Brent as possible, too preoccupied to take notes, read the book they were assigned, or really do anything. Phil unfortunately didn't have the same last class as Dan, which today made him lucky. The brunette leaned against the back wall by the bike rack, adjusting the crown on his head. Suddenly lips pressed against Dan's, and he slightly melted into it with blind joy to be back with his boyfriend. But the differences clearly shone through. Phil always asked, even before he knew about what happened. And Phil let Dan lead the style, instead of the mindless tonguing he was forced to feel.   
"Hello there, Daniel James Howell."  
Brent pulled away and yanked Dan up, smirking. The crown fell off, and Dan instantly moved to pick it up.  
"You're worrying about that cheap thing?"  
The plastic crown crunched under the pressure of Brent's shoe.  
"Stop! Emily gave me that!"  
"Fuck her!"  
Brent began making out with the tensed-up boy again, forcing in his tongue in as his hand searched Dan's body. He stopped at Dan's stomach, pulling away and lifting up the fabric to show the deep red scars.  
"Who the fuck gave you those?!"  
"Me! So you wouldn't fucking come for me again!"  
Brent kneed him in the stomach.  
"I don't need to look at that disgusting damaged fat to get what I want."  
Phil had been searching the campus meanwhile, finally giving up with the thought that Dan was already home. He'd grab his bike and head there, just to be sure. But he instantly knew where Dan was when he turned the corner. Dan was on the ground, being kicked in the stomach. He was in the fetal position on the ground, and Brent kneeled down, forcing Dan's body to a sitting position. Dan couldn't move his body, he wasn't sure if it was from shock or the drain of energy.  
"You didn't really think you can escape me, right? No matter the school, no matter your age, no matter your damage, I will find you."  
Dan couldn't fight back as Brent roughly connected their lips, but it was over quick. Dan's gaze followed to Phil, who was pinning Brent down as his chest heaved in anger.  
"Heh. His knight in shining armor."  
"Shut the fuck up. You're never touching Dan again, he's going to forget you and I will make sure of that."  
Brent chuckled and easily pushed Phil off, standing.  
"Trust me, I will always stay with him, whether you know it or not."  
Brent walked away, and Phil stood up to follow, hand moving to the pants pocket with his pocketknife in it.  
"Don't," the word barely got to Phil, and he turned around to Dan. His body was shaking as he began standing up, tears rolling down his face. He fought desperately to hold back his noises, collapsing against Phil and into his embrace.  
"I'm so sorry, Dan. If I had known he would've never even looked at you."  
Small whimpers escaped Dan as his grip tightened on Phil.  
"T-Th-he cr-cr-crown..."  
Phil looked down at the gold-painted shards.  
"We can get a new one if you want, just like yours."  
Dan let out a few sniffles and stood up, fingers entwined with Phil's.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
Dan nodded without any thought, desperate to get the dirt taste of Brent out of his mouth. Phil's hand gently cupped Dan's cheek, their lips a perfect fit with each other's. Dan melted against Phil's touch, his hands bunching up the fabric of the older boy's shirt as a double check that this was all real. Phil pulled away and grabbed his bike.  
"Do you mind if I ride my bike home?"  
"No, but...a-aren't you coming over to my house?"  
"Yeah. That's what I meant."  
Dan smiled and followed Phil's slow bike pace to home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Again, Brent is the character of Phandiction from their story The Slave Boy, he is not mine. Also, should I write Emily giving Dan and Phil a wedding, because I might


End file.
